Bath Time
by randomteenager
Summary: At 18 years old, Sasuke and Sakura had been dating for weeks now, and Sasuke thinks it’s time for the next step. What does he do? He tries to coax Sakura to take a bath with him! [SasuSaku]


**A/N:**** This is the Full version of this story, and its much better written. And this took me QUITE some time to rewrite, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, and this idea actually came from a SasuNaru Doujinshi, except it was WITHOUT the lemon, so that's where I got this idea. Thank you conTAMMYnated prodigy for reminding me!

* * *

**Bath Time (Full Version)**

Summary: At 18 years old, Sasuke and Sakura had been dating for weeks now, and Sasuke thinks it's time for the next step. What does he do? He tries to coax Sakura to take a bath with him! SasuSaku.

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun! No!" Sakura screeched at her boyfriend, throwing a fluffy pillow at him. They were in the house inside the Uchiha Mansion, and the room was in a complete mess. Sasuke and Sakura had been discussing some "things" that Sasuke felt should be done, but Sakura didn't agree at all.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his spiky raven hair, "We've been dating for weeks, I just think it's time we—"

"No, no, no!" She said, shaking her head roughly from side to side, a deep blush on her cheeks. Her bright, pink hair whipped her face when she shook her head rapidly, her hands rising to cover her ears so she wouldn't hear anymore of what Sasuke had to say.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction, amused. "You aren't _embarrassed_, are you?"

_She's so innocent_, Sasuke thought when he saw the creeping blush forming on her already red cheeks. Her jade green eyes were fiery with embarrassment and anger, and damn, it turned him on.

Sakura gave the arrogant Uchiha a dumbfounded look, "You're asking me to_bathe_ with you, Sasuke-kun! Why wouldn't I be embarrassed? We've only been dating for a few weeks, don't you think you're moving things too fast?"

_Who does he think he is?!_ her mind screamed.

_**I don't see anything wrong with it.**_ Inner Sakura countered.

_Of course _you_don't,_retorted Sakura mentally, pushing her alter ego's statement to the back of her head.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "You shouldn't be embarrassed Sakura-chan," Sasuke said, adding on the suffix to tease her. "And who said anything about 'moving things too fast'? We've done much more things involving the both of us being naked, its not like it'll be anything you haven't seen." Sakura felt her cheeks grow hotter than they were before, and she could just feel Sasuke's pleasure from her reaction rising.

"And," Sasuke added in a husky voice. "We never tried it in the bathtub before." He licked his upper lip suggestively, and Sakura shivered absent-mindedly under his heated gaze.

"You're crazy!" Sakura screamed. "If you think that 'logic' is going to get me to… _bathe_ with you, you're crazy Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke winced at her loud outburst. He stuck a finger in his ear from her high outcry.

"What logic?" Sasuke retorted. "It's _facts._" He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his ANBU uniform, standing casually.

Sakura rolled her eyes at his comment, walking over to the coat rack that was conveniently near the door. "You're hopeless Sasuke-kun," Sakura said. She walked over to him, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I have to go to work. I'll see you later."

"You're not going to leave me like this," Sasuke said, having grabbed her waist when she turned to leave and pressed her back against him. Sakura felt the bulge forming on the inside his pants.

_How could he get so aroused when we're arguing?_ Sakura thought, her mouth twisting in thought.

"Well that's your fault, not mine," Sakura huffed. "You were the one thinking dirty thoughts, and now you have to deal with that."

Sasuke growled, his mouth pressing chaste kisses on her neck. Sakura struggled out of his grip, twisting his hands to make him let go of her.

He turned her around so she was facing him, kissing her and aggressively swerving his tongue in her mouth. Sakura tried to pull away, but he only crushed her tighter against him. He began pressing harder kisses against her neck once again, and Sakura cursed herself for the small moan that escaped her throat.

"Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura whined. "I have to go to work, Tsunade-shishou doesn't like me late." Sasuke bit her neck, Sakura squeaking in response. He smirked against her, loosening his grip and letting her go.

"Fine," he muttered. "But you owe me." Sakura's face flushed, and she left before any more innuendoes could be said.

Sasuke watched her leave the Uchiha Estate, smirking when she was out of his view. He turned, walking to the bathroom so that he could get rid of the "bulge" in his pants. Once he was inside the bathroom, he turned on the shower, turning on cold water, stripped his clothes off and got inside.

As his erection went down, Sasuke thought to himself, _What will get her to bathe with me?_ He took time to think of the subject, then turned off the showerhead after a few minutes and dried himself off, putting on a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on its back and a pair of regular sweatpants.

Once he got out, he paced around, his dark onyx orbs boring themselves into the ground as he thought. He thought of what she normally did when she took a bath, but since Sasuke was a "gentleman" and never watched her take one, it took him some thought.

Sasuke felt his hormones rising when he imagined the thought of Sakura, stripping her clothes to get inside the bathtub, and Sasuke already inside, hearing her moans as he pleasured her when she would be inside.

He felt them rise ten-fold when he imagined what he wanted to do to her in the nice big bathtub in his bathroom, especially since when they had sex it was dry, but the thought of her being wet as she would moan and pant his name…

After all, she had the body girls dreamt of and guys lusted after. Long, sexy legs, a fairly large chest, red, pouty lips, and best of all, her big, innocent green eyes. He also especially loved her pink hair, not for its unique color, but for how the pastel pink hair would wave around her body every time they would have sex.

As he thought of those things, he had absent-mindedly walked over to Sakura's bathroom, the very bathroom she used everyday to get ready to go work at the hospital. When he walked inside, a giant whiff of fragrances blew into his nose.

His onyx orbs scanned the room, looking at all the shampoos, conditioners, shower gel, and soaps assorted neatly inside. 'No wonder she always smells so good.' He mentally thought when he saw the quantity of each washing product. He walked towards her shampoo, picking it up and looking at it, turning the bottle in his hand as he read what it was.

A smirk formed on his handsome pale face as he remembered what Sakura had said to him about the things she would love to have if she were to take a bath.

-

-

-

_Sasuke and Sakura were walking through a local grocery store in Konoha, and were currently looking through the aisle with shampoos, conditioners, and other things people (men or women) would use in a bath. Sakura casually picked up a hair product, reading over its contents before eventually a sigh would escape her lips, and she'd put it back down._

_Sasuke merely leaned against the wall nearby, his arms crossed over his muscular chest, watching his girlfriend shop around as he waited for her to finish. "Ugh… they're not here…" Sakura whined, frustration evident on her face._

_Sasuke got up, walking to Sakura until he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he gave her a quick kiss on the neck. "Now what's wrong?" he said, his breath tickling her earlobe as he gently nipped it._

_Sakura sighed in pleasure from his actions, turning around in his arms to face him, her hands on his chest. "Nothing…" she drawled out, her hand playing with a strand of Sasuke's raven hair. "I just can't find what I'm looking for."_

"_And what's that?" Sasuke asked her, a smirk on his face as he bored his dark onyx orbs in her wide, emerald eyes._

"_Just the usual stuff… my shampoo, conditioner, and there was this new thing I've always wanted to use this strawberry smelling shower gel and…" she trailed off as Sasuke's gaze went from her face, to her neck, and trailing down the rest of her curvy body._

"_I've always heard that—" Sakura stopped rambling when she saw Sasuke's eyes elsewhere. "Sasuke-kun, are you even _listening_?" Sasuke snapped out of his gaze, looking up at his girlfriend's annoyed look._

"_Aa," Sasuke muttered, cutting Sakura off when she was about to retort by kissing her._

-

-

-

Sasuke chuckled at the memory, remembering how after Sasuke had kissed her she had evidently calmed down, that is until the night they got home and she remembered her anger when he brought her to his bed. _Good times… _Sasuke thought, almost grinning widely.

And it's not like the idea of bathing together had just "popped" into his mind. It was something that had been on his mind every time they would have sex. He licked his upper lip at the thought. With a body like hers, considering to what they'd do in the shower, he might actually want to take a bath more than once a day.

Sasuke headed out towards the door of his home in the Uchiha District. Once he was outside, he headed straight to a general store in Konoha, making sure he stayed a good distance away from Konohagakure's hospital so that way Sakura wouldn't sense his chakra, even though he was already concealing it.

He entered the store, quickly going to the section that met all of bathing's needs. Not wasting anytime, he picked up the things he knew Sakura would like. When he finished, he paid for the items, slamming the money down on the paying counter as he ignored the ogling of the female cashier, and the odd looks of the customers around him.

The Uchiha Prodigy walked back, placing the items he had purchased in his bathroom for Sakura, then heading out to take care of a few simple missions.

-

-

-

A few hours passed, and by that time Sasuke had returned home when Sakura opened the door, arriving inside with a few bags in her arms. "Sasuke-kun!" she called out, "I'm home!" She looked around, looking for a sign of the raven-haired ninja. She dropped a few of her bags, throwing her jacket aside, walking further inside the house.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" She said, taking a few steps forward.

"In here," Sakura heard Sasuke's voice say. She smiled, following her boyfriend's voice. She walked in, heading towards the kitchen as her emerald green eyes scanned the groceries she bought, making sure she got the right things. She placed the grocery bag on the countertop.

Sakura smiled when she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, and she turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Sasuke-kun… why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She looked from his chiseled chest to the lower part of his body. "And where are your _pants_?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her question. "What, a guy can't go walking around his house in boxers anymore?" Sakura giggled to herself, weaving her arms around his neck and kissing him, letting his tongue probe inside her mouth.

She pulled back, licking her lips as she turned around to unpack the groceries. Sasuke let go of her, walking around the countertop and watched his girlfriend unpack. She fascinated him, partly from her spitfire personality, but also from her killer body. He leered watching her bend down, giving him a nice view of her firm ass.

As Sakura unpacked, she turned around accidentally dropped a few of the groceries since she had a huge bundle in her arms and couldn't carry it all. "Oh great," she mumbled under her breath as she bent down, picking up some of the groceries. Sasuke smirked, enjoying the cleavage her shirt had showed as the pink-haired girl had bent down.

He licked his lips, announcing, "I'm going to go take a bath." He walked over to her, crouching down on his thighs, his infamous Uchiha smirk still on his face. "Want to join me?" He asked seductively, his breath fanning her face.

Sakura felt her face grow hot, knowing a blush was creeping on her porcelain cheeks. "I'm… I'm fine Sasuke-kun. You go ahead, I'll just finish putting everything away." Sasuke frowned at her answer, and Sakura darted her jade green eyes away from his pale face.

He pulled at a strand of pink hair that lay dormant in front of her face. "You're exhausted from work, aren't you?" he said knowingly.

"W-well yeah… but I'll just go after you," Sakura insisted.

_A bath really does sound great though…_ Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke sighed, walking behind her and pulling her up with his arms around his waist.

Sakura blushed darker. "Sasuke-kun! Put me down, I told you I didn't want a bath! Not with you!"

_At least not _now_…_ she added mentally. Instead, Sasuke tightened his grip around her when she began squirming to free herself.

"So stubborn…" Sasuke muttered under his breath. Sakura caught what he said, and was just about to retort until he added, "But your stubbornness turns me on…" Sakura flushed.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't want to take a bath!" she retorted to him, trying to struggle against his tight grip. "Put—me—down!" she said, grunting each word as she squirmed harder when he had kicked open his bathroom door.

"You have all my bathing stuff?" Sakura asked, confused even though she was still angry. "You actually brought all my stuff? You were serious about this?"

Sasuke raised his dark, lean eyebrow, "You thought I was joking?"

"Well I didn't think you'd actually—" she stopped talking and shrieked when Sasuke, who still had his grip on her, carried her over to the bathtub that was already conveniently filled with water and put her in, as well as himself, with his clothes still on.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, it's cold!" Sakura whispered harshly, shivering from the sudden change in temperature as she rubbing her hands up and down her arms to warm herself.

"You know Sakura, it's really uncomfortable to bathe with clothes on," Sasuke said in a cocky, teasing tone, his warm breath tickling her neck sending a warm pleasurable sensation down her spine.

"I-I know that…" she mumbled, and her embarrassment brought out a chuckle from the Uchiha Prodigy.

"What are you so afraid of _Sa-ku-ra_?" the raven-haired man teased. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. I mean, just last week we were—"

"Sasuke-kun, shut up!" Sakura argued, squirming to get out of his grip, which only aroused Sasuke more and more. "Besides, you tricked me, I thought we were—" She stopped in her sentence when he brushed his hand over her stomach, making Sakura's body shiver in response. "You're being unfair…" she whined.

Sasuke chuckled. "And how is that?" he retorted, giving her a charming grin. "Besides…" he added when she continued squirming, "I like it when you squirm."

"You like it when I do lots of things…" Sakura mumbled, leaning her head back to the crook of his neck.

"Aa, including when you—" Sakura bit his neck and Sasuke smirked, nuzzling her neck. She closed her eyes, and Sasuke smirked wider. He slowly stripped off her clothing, leaving her in her lacy bra and panties as he simply took of his boxers.

The young Uchiha expertly unhooked her bra, moving in the bathtub so he was in front of her as he pushed her back against the wall. Her hair was already starting to wave because it had hit the water, and she was against the wall, naked except for a simple pair of panties.

Sakura opened her eyes, her face flushed when she had gotten adjusted to the now hot water. "Think of it as your own personal Jacuzzi," Sasuke whispered on her ear, slipping off her panties in one swift move. "We can have bubbles too, if you want."

Sakura pushed her body under; only her mischievously twinkling emerald green eyes were twinkling above the bath water. She pushed herself up so her full face was showing, and she smiled at him. Sasuke grasped her upper arms, pulling her upwards as he leaned in and kissed her. Sakura smiled wider in the kiss, the sudden thought of them having sex in the bathtub exciting her.

Sasuke pulled back, trailing butterfly kisses down her jaw line to her long slender neck. Sakura moaned, tugging on his spiky raven hair, knowing that he liked it when she did that.

He sucked on a part on her neck, and she bent her neck to the side giving him more access. He released his grip on her upper forearm, moving to one of her breasts and giving it a tight squeeze, making Sakura gasp in pleasure. He ran his thumb over her hardened bud, and Sakura moaned, arching her back against the tiled wall.

Sasuke rose her higher, her chest wet from the bath water as he placed his hot mouth on her right breast, his other hand massaging and kneading the other mound. His teeth scraped against her tender nipple, and his mouth encircled around it. Sakura panted, feeling ecstasy overtake her whole body.

"_God_, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura moaned. He was always good with his mouth and hands. Sasuke grinned. He lifted her higher, so that her waist up was above the water, her legs still wet. Her face was flushed from the pleasure that had overtaken her body, and just as Sasuke liked, her hair was waved out in heavenly pastel pink waves.

_A tongue job will make her insane, _he thought to himself, positioning his face so that he was right at her clit.

"You'll love this," he whispered against her. Sakura bit her plump lip, making noises when Sasuke took a long, agonizing lick against her folds.

"You're already so wet for me Sakura…" Sasuke purred. He lifted up one of Sakura's legs and placed it over his shoulder, and Sakura bit her lip again, moving her arms so they were in front of her chest. He licked her again, picking up pace when she began making louder moans.

"Ooh—Sasuke-kun… not so—mm!" Sakura moaned above him as Sasuke was currently sucking on her. When more juices spilled out from her luscious body, he greedily lapped them up. When he was satisfied, he let go of his release on her, and Sakura sunk back in the water, her cheeks deeply red.

"Did you like that?" Sasuke whispered against the shell of her ear, chewing her ear lobe as he pressed his body against hers. Sakura gasped when she felt his erection against her clit, nodding helplessly. He always managed to do that to her, get her head so dizzy that she couldn't think straight, simply because it was clouded with heavy lust. "I knew you would," he added, groaning when Sakura grinded against him with her hips.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said in a pleading voice. He knew what she wanted, for him to penetrate her as he'd done before, but he wasn't done teasing her.

_**Bastard…**_ Inner Sakura muttered. _**Teasing us like this.**_

Sakura moved her hands, pressing them against Sasuke's well-toned chest. "Please… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, moving forward so her lips came in contact in the middle of his chest. His torso up was above water, and trailed down with chaste kisses, stopping at his waist.

Sasuke grunted from her action. Sakura smiled to herself, moving upward as she leaned over, whispering in his ear, "It takes two to do the tango." She smiled at him, and Sasuke kissed her roughly, hungrily attacking her lips as she used the same force.

"God, your so sexy," he whispered against her full lips when he pulled back. Sakura gave him a sexy smile, her hands moving slowly down from his chest, reaching underwater. She smiled when she felt his hard shaft, pressing it against her palm. Sasuke groaned from the contact.

She gave his cock a tight squeeze, and Sasuke groaned louder. "Sakura…" he said, almost warningly, but Sakura giggled lightly to herself. She massaged his manhood, moving her fingers expertly around it, pressing quick kisses against Sasuke's neck and chest.

Cum ejaculated from his shaft, and Sakura laughed shortly. She lifted her hands and brought it to her mouth, sucking on each of her fingers as she looked deeply into Sasuke's dark onyx orbs.

"Your eyes are dark green," Sasuke noted as he smirked. "They only get like that when you're really aroused."

Sakura smiled, "So you noticed."

He shifted their positions in the bathtub, and Sakura smiled when Sasuke grinned at her. "We never tried this underwater," Sasuke whispered in her ear. Just when Sakura was about to retort, he plunged into her, earning a shriek.

"Underwater…" the girl gasped in a quick breath. "_So_much better." Sasuke could only grin at her comment. She began to moan repeatedly as Sasuke rocked back and forth, his pale skin glistening as his muscles ripped against his skin. "Faster!" Sakura screamed, moaning even louder when he did so.

"Damn Sakura, you're so tight," Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura shrieked when he unexpectedly picked up the face incredibly. "You always were a screamer," he added.

Sakura let out an ear-splitting scream when she came, and Sasuke followed a few seconds later, placing his hands against the tiled wall of his bathroom to prevent himself as both him and Sakura caught their breath. The sound of panting filled the room, mixing with the scent of sex and sweat.

"That… was great," Sakura said after a few moments. Sasuke chuckled, giving her a quick, chaste kiss on her forehead. Sakura took a deep breath, releasing it when she reached over, picking up a shampoo bottle as she started to wash her hair with strawberry scented shampoo.

Sasuke watched her flow her fingers through her wavy pastel pink hair, smirking at her when she turned and smiled at him, rubbing some of Sasuke's own shampoo that she had applied in her hand a few moments later on his dark raven hair.

His usual spiky hair was flat since it was wet, and the long raven strands hung in front of his dark onyx orbs, and Sakura brushed them away with her hand as she washed out her hair. Sasuke washed his own shampoo out of his hair, moving so he was behind Sakura, pressing her back against his chest.

Sakura reached for the shower gel, opening it and sighed from the scent. "Mmm, Sasuke-kun, this smells so good. Did you buy this?" Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder, watching her rub the gel on her thin, bare arms.

"Smells like strawberries, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, lifting her arm under her nose.

"You talk too much," mumbled Sasuke, absent-mindedly blinking his onyx orbs as he gave light kisses to her neck.

"I wonder if it's edible," Sakura continued, rubbing the shower gel around her collarbone and on her shoulders down to her shoulder blades on her back, "It smells so good, I just want to eat it up."

Sakura leaned her head back on Sasuke, taking a deep breath of air before exhaling it, saying, "It looks edible to me. What do you think?"

At that, Sasuke smirked. "Let's find out." He said, kissing along her shoulder where he had been resting his chin on. Sakura leaned back on the crook of Sasuke's neck, a reflex from the intimate action as a warm sensation overtook her body.

She moaned when he began licking the shower gel up on her shoulder like a kitting lapping up its milk. _**If he keeps this up we'll be going at round two…**_ Inner Sakura noted, causing Sakura laughed aloud quietly.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke said, kissing her neck as Sakura sighed.

"If you keep this up, Sasuke-kun, we'll be going at round two," Sakura said, smiling genuinely to herself.

"In that case…" Sasuke mumbled, moving in front of her and pressing a hungry kiss against her lips, which she returned happily.

-

-

-

A few days later, Sasuke and Sakura were seen arguing in the room where all the ANBU shinobi were requested to meet in, their fellow ANBU ninja watching them squabble.

"I thought I told you not to touch my stuff! I can't believe you lost it!"

Sasuke groaned in annoyance, "Sakura, how the hell would I know where you would put the important medical scroll Tsunade gave you?"

Sakura's face was red from anger, tapping her foot impatiently with both her hands on her hips with her ANBU medical ninja uniform on her body. "Because, I told you that I'd leave it on the countertop, and for you not to touch it. Then I come to retrieve it this morning for the mission, and it's gone!""

"Why would you have it there in the first place?" Sasuke countered back. Sakura fumed from his answer.

The ANBU ninja that watched the two fighting sighed and looked at each other. "Looks like they're as close as ever…" One of the ANBU, later identified as Naruto, muttered with a sheepish grin, scratching his sun-kissed blond hair.

He cheekily grinned, hiding behind his back Sakura's medical scroll that she was currently yelling at Sasuke about.

**Fin  
**

* * *

**A/N:**** When I read my old version of this, I was like, "I wrote this? It's so bad!" So I decided to rewrite it, and give the lemon it should've come with. Read and review! Eek, 11 pages. It's a new record for me! Hahaha.**


End file.
